


吃饭

by JoanneMayuzumi



Category: Xiangyu, 香芋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneMayuzumi/pseuds/JoanneMayuzumi
Relationships: Zhen Shaoxiang & Yu Banshan





	吃饭

1  
咚咚咚，咚咚咚。咚咚咚，咚咚咚。敲门声越来越响。  
“甄先生，肖先生请您过去一趟，出来和我们走吧。”  
门内始终一点动静也没有。  
咚咚咚，咚咚咚。敲门声逐渐变大且急躁。  
“甄少祥，你实相就出来，要不我们可不这么斯文了。”  
门内依旧没有反应。  
敲门声越来越重，仿佛将要把门砸烂，门外的人眼看就要拿工具开锁了。  
  
“谁啊谁啊谁啊！一大早的敲门让不让人睡懒觉了？”对面的门打开了，走出来一个男人，一脸的不耐烦，皱着眉头，一只手靠在门框上。  
“不关你事啊，回去回去。”  
“不是，你们打扰我睡觉了，干嘛啊一大早的翘人家门。我们这是文明小区啊，找事的我可要报警了。”  
“诶哟你谁啊你报警，你报一个试试，爷还怕你？”对面人这么一打断，门外人受伤撬锁的动作倒是停了下来，但是嘴上还是不讲理。  
“行，你等着。别一口一个爷的。”说这这人关上门回屋，不久又打开一个门缝，拿起手机指着这个无赖，“你是老肖的人吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”这人有些惊讶。  
“就你那个撬锁工具，我上学的时候就看老肖鼓捣过，我还劝他申请专利呢。就他能整出来着玩意儿。”说着，他顿了顿，换了条腿支撑，另一条腿翘着，“还有你口袋里那烟，还有你口中那肖先生，不是老肖是谁？”  
“你肖老板的谁啊，你骗谁呢，别在这打扰我了啊，我这今天不打算伤人，别给脸不要脸，快回去。”  
“诶哟哟，你肖老板还得叫老子一声哥！你打扰我睡觉了你还有理了？”说着他拿起手机开始找号码，拨了出去，“诶老肖啊，我啊，老于！”  
“哦，是你。”电话那头的人说话还是惜字如金。  
“诶，老朋友了，不寒暄了，你这儿有个人扰民啊，教训一顿打发走。要我把电话给他不？”说着他将电话递给对面，努了努嘴让他接电话。  
“诶诶诶，老大，知道了知道了。我这也不知道会打扰到您发小啊，行，行，那今天这事儿就先这样，行，我回去。”  
那人把电话还给靠在门那里的男人，指着对方很恨地骂了一句：“你行。”然后忿忿地走了。  
  
于半珊的表情并不是很好，肖老板这个人好像触动了他的神经，但是身上刚刚那副痞气消失得无影无踪，仿佛刚刚那人根本不是他。他警惕地四处看了看，准备关门，就听到对面门内一阵声响。  
咚咚咚。于半珊也去敲了敲门，并在门外说道：“是我，对面的，发生什么事情了么？”  
门开了，甄少祥拿着啤酒瓶，微微眯着眼，有些醉醺醺的，悠悠开口：“没事，没事，撞倒一些东西。你进来吧。”说着，甄少祥把门开大迎于半珊进来，后者脱掉鞋，很自然地跟在后面。  
甄少祥去厨房开了瓶和自己一样的啤酒递给对方，于半珊拿过酒，喝了一口，转过头去望着并排而坐的人。  
“你和他们是一伙的么？你认识肖奈？”  
“屁，就不许我黑白两道通吃了？诶那我要说是一伙的，你是不是就不让我进来了？  
“无所谓了。”甄少祥嘴唇动了动，呆呆地望着前方。  
“诶你大早上的喝酒不难受啊？”  
“哼。”甄少祥笑了一下，“你看看时间，快中午了。”  
“哦也对，我起晚了。”  
于半珊把头转过来，两个手肘撑着大腿，也盯着地板。两人都沉默了许久，不约而同地仰头喝了一口手中的啤酒。  
  
  
  
2  
我永远忘不了我父亲在我面前把我妈妈退下楼的场景，但他说我妈妈是因为精神疾病自己跳下去的。后来他又娶了一个妻子，倒也没有对我怎么样，因为我自始至终在他们眼里就不是家里人。但你还别说，我还是养尊处优活到现在，至少是一个月前，钱是一点没少我的。诶你知道么，后来我去美国读书成绩很好，在投行工作了一段时间，家里人又把我找回去让我接手家里的产业。你别以为这是什么，我们家那点腌臜的东西。后来我父亲是得罪了什么人，财产流失一大半，资金周转不过来，还被通缉，去国外逍遥了。置于我嘛，呵，我晚了一步被限制出境了。玩不过那老头子。  
“所以你就来这么一个破地方躲着？”  
“你觉得这里破？”  
“我是觉得不破。我们小区街道文明小区、先进小区，住户素质极高，你看看我嘿。但你一个大少爷住这里不是破地方？”  
“确实我换了两次，他们到哪里都能找到我。但是现在我想就这里了。”  
“你别这个眼神看着我啊，好像找到人生归宿似的。”  
甄少祥垂下眼帘，低头笑了一下。“去哪里能有我的归宿呢？”  
于半珊举起瓶子和旁边的人碰了一下，最后一口啤酒滑进喉咙。  
“你这人挺有意思的。”  
“你碰上你于哥我你幸运了。”于半珊好像想起什么来，用空瓶子又碰了碰，“于半珊。”  
“甄少祥。”  
“饿了，你有吃的么？要不去我家吃个早饭？”  
“中午了，大哥。”  
“哦对，起晚了。”

3  
于半珊嘭的一下关上门去上班的声音好像吵醒了甄少祥，虽然这个楼的隔音不是很好，但是于半珊轻手轻脚的动作还不至于威力这么大。甄少祥突然睁开眼睛，却被强光刺激得又眯起来，摸一摸身旁那一半冰冷的床，昨晚的不堪还在，但人已经不在了。有一些饿，甄少祥摸去冰箱，拿出来剩下的两片披萨。“说是邀请我去他家吃饭，结果最后叫了外卖。”甄少祥轻笑了一下，咬了一口又冷又硬的面饼，又倒了一杯冰水喝下去。  
无论逃到哪里，都是躲不过的。甄少祥深知这个道理，与其逃避，还不如做点什么。这么想着，他拿起手机打了几个电话。  
  
于半珊在保温杯里接了点水，一屁股坐回自己的位置上，叹了口气。丘永侯凑过来：“你个年轻人，怎么做派像一个老年人？”是啊，怎么感觉自己还没有蓬勃过就老了。从警校毕业之后，于半珊就到了这个派出所，这片辖区又是老年人集中的社区，工作的大头都是和老年人打交道。当初还有些心潮澎湃地向往着今后工作的生活，但是真正工作了之后做着又累又繁杂的活，将一点点朝气都消磨掉了。  
“哎！”于半珊又叹了口气，只听到外面有吵闹和尖叫声。估计又是一些年轻人大家闹到派出所了。由于辖区内老年人比较多，生活在这附近的年轻人和祖辈生活，缺少管教，还有很多是外来打零工的年轻人，只能合租在老小区。  
“干嘛干嘛干嘛！”于半珊和丘永侯出去的时候看到一个女生正在揪另一个女生的头发，旁边的两个男生劝架不成也快要打起来了。两个人上前一把将纠缠在一起的四个人拉开，了解情况、分头教育。都是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，经过一顿动之以情、晓之以理，四个人别着一股子劲往外走去，其中一个男生一直在安慰她的女朋友不和对面一般计较，对面女生因为理亏却没有办法，只能对自己男朋友发着脾气。四个人衣着都很普通，头发因为刚刚的打斗乱糟糟的，刚刚的劝解过程中发现他们的手还有些粗糙。于半珊的脑海里不知道为什么浮现了甄少祥脸，那个大少爷，怕是没见过市井中的鸡毛蒜皮吧。也不知道是怎么了，一想到对方的标准的笑容、优雅的举止，即使是落魄了也是一副富家公子的做派，房间里看上去也精致有序，于半珊嘴角不禁上扬了一下。他也不知道为什么，只是一起吃了个外卖，可能是一成不变的生活中突然来了一个人，有些许新鲜感吧。  
回到办公室，于半珊、丘永侯两个人又一屁股瘫坐在椅子上。今天也没有出警的任务，怪清闲的。于半珊开始无谓的思考，无非是想一想要干什么，比如晚饭吃什么，毕竟做饭可以说是他为数不多的乐趣。其实可以做点好吃的让对门来吃，自己做饭的水平还是可以保证的，上次用外卖招待人家也有点搞笑。不过为什么自己又想到甄少祥，或许于半珊自己也不知道，只不过一道道家常小菜的菜谱和配料涌入脑海，下班后去菜市场的路线已经规划好了。

4  
于半珊站在门口抬了抬手，却没有敲下去。刚认识第二天邀请对方来家里吃饭不太好吧，不过想到一半，手还是不受控制地叩上了门。门开了，还是甄少祥那看不出心思的微笑。于半珊突然觉得甄少祥很帅，可能是光正好打在他左脸的一部分，使得五官又立体了不少，眼神里没有锐气，而是在些许精明中透露出单纯。他的嘴角翘了翘，眼中又多了一丝温柔，虽然很努力地想要表达出亲切感，但于半珊还是体会到了两人之间的生疏和距离。他不太自然地换了个放松的姿势说道：“那个，我做了饭，我猜你个大少爷不会做饭吧，去我那里吃吧。”说着反手用大拇指指了指背后的门。“好啊，走吧。”甄少祥轻轻回应了一句，拿上钥匙跟在身后。  
桌上只摆着一大碗红烧肉、一盘炒青菜、一盘番茄炒蛋和一盆腌笃鲜。  
“好丰盛啊！”甄少祥眼睛都亮了起来，扫到桌上已经摆好碗筷，碗里盛好了米饭，规规矩矩地放在桌上，好像漫不经心中透露出一丝期待已久。甄少祥瞥了于半珊一眼，低下头笑了笑，弯起了眼睛。  
“最近笋很新鲜，来尝尝。”于半珊没有注意到甄少祥表情的变化，弯腰摆好鞋子，只见甄少祥已经夹起一块肉塞进嘴里。“你还真不客气啊，先去洗手。”说罢，他轻轻拍了一下甄的后背，推他往厕所走去。  
“你刚刚说我大少爷不会做饭，你了解我么你？凭什么这么说啊？”甄少祥刚咽下去一口夹杂着红烧肉汁水的米饭，打趣道。  
“那你会么？”  
“倒是不会，嘻嘻。不过你做的这个红烧肉啊、腌笃鲜啊，我妈以前最喜欢给我做了。”说完，甄少祥眼光顿了一下，“还有这个番茄炒蛋，我妈是南方人，我爸是北方人，妈妈每次做的时候都是加糖的，你加的倒是没她多，不过有那个味道。”说完甄少祥塞了一块笋。  
“多吃点青菜啊，你把我的肉都吃了，就那么几块，你知道我做这些菜花了多久么？”说着于半珊夹了一筷子青菜放进甄少祥碗中  
“所以我说你做的很丰盛嘛，我记得这些菜都不好错，要花时间煮的。怎么，专门请我来吃饭啊，有什么事啊？”甄少祥又囫囵吃了几口饭和菜。  
“你吃饭的时候倒是没有你那副文质彬彬的做派嘛。”  
“那是你做的太好吃了，我在家里吃饭也不是一直端着的。”  
“你承认你平时装啦。”  
“嘶你别说我啊，你请我吃这么多好吃的，有何用意?”  
“其实倒也没有，我就是，就是想做点好吃的，反正就做多了，就让你来帮我解决呗。”于半珊说完这句话就后悔了，完全没有必要，反而饭桌上的气氛稍稍有些尴尬。想找人家一起吃饭就直说呗，于半珊，你平时都是自己一个人生活，现在找邻居一起陪你吃个饭怎么了。  
甄少祥盯着对面，那人的心思仿佛都写在脸上，一会皱眉头一会又抿嘴的，非常有意思，越看越有些入迷。于半珊感觉到了一束异样的眼神，抬起头来撞上那人眼中的炽热和笑意，相视无言，只感觉越来越快的心跳声在耳边响起。甄少祥看着他有些无措的眼神，噗嗤一声笑了出来，于半珊也笑了，两个人什么都没有再说，仿佛昨天、前天、大前天，从前的每一天两人都是如此共进晚餐的。

5  
于半珊走到单元楼门口，看了一眼手机上的日期，又看了看信箱，只见里面塞满了信件。  
“擦，这年头谁还写信。”于半珊骂骂咧咧，眼睛却紧张地往四周环顾，仿佛那咒骂只是内心的掩饰。他打开信箱，大概有几十个信封，都不厚，薄薄一层，加在一起却几乎不能一只手拿得了。于半珊嘭地一声重重关上信箱，开始掏钥匙准备开门禁，摸了好半天才一只右手别扭地从左裤兜里找出钥匙，开了门，正要关门，一个看上去还稚气未脱的娃娃脸男生挡住了大门。  
这个男孩于半珊见过，有时会来找甄少祥，但是不知道来做什么。于半珊想自己也没有必要去关心对面那人的生活，只是以前他很小心翼翼，为了躲人几乎不怎么出门，那男孩来的频率也很少，最近倒是有些频繁。电梯里，于半珊低着头默默想着，有些急躁，仿佛自己内心偷偷打探对面那个人的隐私会被发现似的，自己反倒先不好意思起来。男孩什么都没感受到，一到5楼就下了电梯走向对门开始敲门。  
男孩那边敲着门，于半珊这边用钥匙转着自家门锁，在已经进房间快要关门一霎那，看到对面的门打开了。晚了一步。男孩看到甄少祥便热情地拥上去，用自己的唇贴上对方的唇。甄少祥没有料到今天他这么热情，睁了一下，本来扶着门的手一松，门便慢慢滑向一边完全敞开了，本来被门遮住的一半身体现在完完全全暴露在于半珊眼前。  
甄少祥面对生扑上的男孩，本来有些无动于衷，但看到于半珊那副已经惊讶到完全呆滞的表情和他自己都没察觉的微微颤抖的手，眼底闪过一丝意味不明的笑意。他一只手倚着门框，另一只本来扶住门把手的手环于男孩的腰间，伸出舌头开始回应这个热烈的吻，双眼却直直盯着于半珊。眼中的笑意更明显了，滋滋的口水声为原本安静的楼道蒙上一层暧昧的湿气，男孩整个人贴在甄少祥身上，而后者也将手抱得更紧。于半珊咽了咽口水，嘴唇微微颤抖，好痒，想伸出舌头舔一舔，但全身仿佛被定住一般不得动弹。甄少祥把对方的小动作都看在眼里，脸上的笑意更加明显。他垂下眼，神情地与男孩拥吻着，方才靠着门框的手扶住腰，另一只手拉住门，一边吻一边退回屋里，留下于半珊在那里发呆。  
关门声让于半珊缓过神来，他也一把关上门，细细喘气，方才暧昧黏腻的空气氤氲、口水声与暗暗呻吟声犹在耳畔。于半珊低下头，发现下面已经有了反应。

6  
一沓总共有30多个信封，信封里面装的不是信而是明信片。这也够奇怪的，按理说明信片可以直接寄出去，非要装在信封里多此一举。不过于半珊知道这是谁寄过来的，只有那个人有这种习惯，在这个大家旅游都喜欢在网络上晒出照片的年代，他还一直保持着寄明信片的爱好，而且他寄明信片一定还要套一层信封。何况今天也正是该收到这些东西的日子了。  
于半珊有些紧张，他等这一天等得有些久。他搓了搓手，打开台灯，富有使命感地准备开始拆这34封信件。他举起一张张明信片前后看看，一面是当地风景，一面是空白，直到拿出第19封，上面画着耶路撒冷古城，反面终于有了工整的字迹。  
愚公爬山：  
这三年来我已积累足够材料和证据，具体信息和获取方式请在其他明信片中查看。我知道以这样的形式通知你有些麻烦，但是他们的反侦察能力比我们想象的要强大很多，所牵扯的事情也是我们意想不到的。以及，今后暂时先不要在网络上传递此案相关材料，他们内部有一个顶级黑客名叫KO，由于一些原因，我正考虑是否要将他招安。辛苦你和猴子酒，再等待一些时日。  
另：代我向芦苇微微问好。  
一笑奈何  
切，什么时候都不忘自己老婆。于半珊笑了一下，从抽屉里翻出一个打火机准备烧掉这张明信片。此时，一些本不应该出现的声音响起，于半珊拿着打火机的手顿了顿，点燃了火焰。  
“少……少祥……能不能轻一点……”那声音明显带着哭腔，还有些稚嫩。  
“pia！”“不许叫我名字，别忘了你的身份。”  
“甄总……我真的……真的有点痛，轻一点……啊……”  
于半珊下巴紧了紧，咽了口口水，只觉得心跳快了许多。虽然这房子隔音是不怎么样，但那男生已经来过很多次了，怎么第一次听到这些。还有，不是，这两个人喜欢玩角色扮演啊?于半珊又好气又好笑，好气的是……好气的是什么呢，也对这有什么好生气的呢?哦对！你们做好事也不能碍着我的好事啊！于半珊气鼓鼓地想着，我等今天这天等了多久!本来就是在做一些需要全神贯注、不能放松任何警惕的事情，现在又听到这些，于半珊感觉自己一口气喘不上来，紧紧咬着牙，额头上肌肉突起。  
不过又有什么好生气的呢？  
  
下面的人叫得越响，甄少祥就越觉得满足。如果声音渐渐轻下去，他便会更加卖力，喉咙里发出低沉的一声：“叫。”  
这房子隔音是不怎么样，但毕竟也没有差到那种程度。只不过平时两个人在卧室里做这些事情，隔壁自然听不到，这次甄少祥耍了个坏心眼，直接在沙发上就做起那事来。只因为客厅与隔壁仅有一墙之隔。  
甄少祥从没有像现在这么兴奋，他一想到那人暗暗愠怒地眼神，一想到他红得娇艳欲滴又微微抖动的双唇，一想到隔壁可能会听到这淫靡的声音……他感觉有全身的欲望正在拼命找一个出口，想要得到释放，而那个出口只有一墙之隔。甄少祥一手扶着腰，另一只手靠着墙壁，薄薄一层细汗已经让墙壁沾染上一小摊印记。而正是那扶着墙的手，离他最近的手，想要触碰却遥不可及。又是一股无名的燥热，甄少祥只觉得全身的怒火无处发泄，只得更加用力地折磨着下面那人。而此时的隔壁，于半珊手中捏着那张明信片，火焰徐徐燃烧着，一点点吞噬着，仿佛为整个耶路撒冷古城染上了一抹晚霞。


End file.
